


Wing Support

by Riverlander974



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, WinterIron Reverse Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverlander974/pseuds/Riverlander974
Summary: In Norse mythology, a fylgja (plural fylgjur) is a supernatural being or spirit which accompanies a person in connection to their fate or fortune.Or,Shoulder angels and demons are rare- they exist to work with those who have an important choice to make, one which will have an impact on many people.Art for the WinterIron Reverse Bang 2019!





	Wing Support

**Author's Note:**

> This was my art entry for the Reverse WIB 2019, which was picked by the wonderful [thudworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thudworm/pseuds/thudworm). So awesome that my art got picked. Now - **[go read the fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448995)**!

**Link to fic by thudworm - [Fylgja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448995)**

**Author's Note:**

> Link to [Tumblr post](https://riverlander974.tumblr.com/post/187374522362/wing-supportfylgja-author-thudworm-summary-in)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fylgja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448995) by [thudworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thudworm/pseuds/thudworm)


End file.
